


Smores Are Overrated

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night by the campfire with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smores Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Night at SPNFemslashImagines to the prompts "stars" and [Imagine going camping with Charlie](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/147516759498/imagine-going-camping-with-charlie-anon).

Fire crackles in the moonlight  
You weave your fingers between hers  
Your free hand and hers   
Toasting marshmallows for smores.

Stars brighten the black velvet sky  
She rests her head on your shoulder  
Crickets and peepers sing cheery descant  
To the trickle of the nearby stream.

Smoke wafts over you as the breeze shifts  
You press your lips to her fire-bright hair  
Silky strands catch against your lips  
Holding you gently where she wants you.

Marshmallow flares and chars before you can catch it  
She looks up and kisses you back  
Her lips sweeter than fresh honey  
Smores are overrated.


End file.
